Protect You
by TheSlimiie
Summary: What if Elena had a twin sister? And what if she was not that normal? What will the salvatore brother's think... xx suck at summarys. My first fic ever
1. Chapter 1

Today she had just the same nightmare again, she asked herself when that would stop. Probably only when she kill him. While she walked downstairs she couldn't help but remember what that witch had said to her when she was 10. "_Two brothers one pure other broken will they came to help or to destroy?" said the witch "How will I know?" asked a little girl with blue eyes and long , curly brown hair "You have to wait and see Elizabeth but you know that Elena must live no matter what" the witch also told her that the brother will came around her sixteen years_. Things were different today she knew what was her destiny and she didn't have afraid of it, actually she embrace it.

"I'm ready! Someone need's a ride?" - screamed Elizabeth while she walked to the door her high heels making noise in the wood floor.

"Yes, wait for me" – Elena took an apple from the kitchen and walked to her twin car, "Jeremy's not going? I'm not gonna wait for him" said Elizabeth.

"He was not home, he's probably at school already "said Elena, Elizabeth nodded and start to drive to school.

The ride was quiet or at least almost quiet … Elizabeth crashed the car against the director statue.

"Yes it was strange that you haven't already destroyed something" said Elena in a joking tone.

"Shut up you're not helping !" screamed Elizabeth to her sister , it didn't take long to almost every student watch the scene "Oh my God when one girl told me that had happen a crash I already knew it was you Eli " said Caroline while she pushed students out of her way to get to her best friend's and hugged them .

"Why people always say that? I don't crash that many things!" said Elizabeth clearly offended.

"Actually you do" agreed Bonnie that had appeared in the meanwhile and she was not alone the director had heard so many noises that he had came to see.

"No you didn't Miss! " Screamed the director with a shocked and angry face.

"In my defense I've never seen that here before" said Elizabeth "The statue is here since 1867 miss Gilbert" he said with a clearly annoyed voice.

"Then that's probably why it had fall … to many years to a piece of stone" Elena knew that this was not good Elizabeth would be in so much trouble.

"That's it your suspended two weeks!" he was so red that seem like he was about to explode "It's only our first day!" said Elena trying to help her sister "Like she cares" he said while he started to walk away but Elena voice stopped him "Exactly! She should help in the school festivals as a punishment we always need more people and she an amazing singer !" she could hear Elizabeth murmuring things like _worst sister ever _and _what the hell are _you_ doing _and sending her scary glares. "Good idea Miss Gilbert. You …"he said as he turned around to Elizabeth "will help in every festival and party that school will have or you are expelled." With that he walked away.

"Anyway did you guys heard about the new student?" said Caroline ignoring Elizabeth glares at Elena "how would we? Is just the first day." answered Bonnie.

"You girls are too slow" said Caroline rolling her eyes Bonnie and Elena simply laughed while Elizabeth tried harder to maintain her angry face.

"There he is Stefan Salvatore, he has an older brother called Damon that he's so hot too. They moved here from Canada from what I heard" Caroline talked all excited but was brutally interrupted by Elizabeth "Two brothers? How much older is Damon?" before Caroline could say anything Elena talked "When we talk about hot guys you became interested" Elizabeth turns to her "Whatever. How much older is he?" Caroline answered her before she got impatient "I don't know I think Damon is 3 years older than Stefan. " _"The brothers probably will have age difference between 3-4 years "said the witch with her eyes close. No it couldn't be. She waited last year for the brothers why would they appear now? She already was 17 _thought youngest of Salvatore brothers got closer to them "Hello , I'm sorry to interrupt but does any of you know Elena Gilbert?" he said with a polite smile on his face , every girls were smirking at Elena that was blushing less Elizabeth that seemed confuse like was fighting some inside battle and then her face turn to anger and shock. "Yes, I am Elena can I help you?" she smiled softly at him "Well I think you're my guide" he said unsure of himself "Uh yeah right let's go" _she really didn't remembered being a guide but well he's hot and e whe was new._

_The rest of the day passed by quickly but I couldn't help thinking about Elena and that Stefan guy if he had touched her he was going to have so much trouble but well it was time for history class we had a new teacher what exciting _thought Elizabeth. Everybody sat on the same seats ever Elizabeth was next to Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were after they at Stefan was next to Elena too. _She could see that Bonnie didn't like him that much._

"Hello, I'm the new history teacher my name is Alaric Saltzman" he wrote on the board as he turned around.

"I heard from your last history teacher that you guys don't like history that much" he said with a smile.

"Is even possible to person that isn't a teacher like history?" murmured Elizabeth to Caroline that was right next to her. Caroline giggled softly.

"Now who is the student that can bring me some copy's of this document?" He asked but nobody answered. "Well I guess I will have to choose by myself" he looked to the name's list "Elizabeth Gilbert and … uh Stefan Salvatore" Elizabeth rolled her eyes while Stefan walked to the professor table. The two of them get out of the class as they were walking through the empty corridor Elizabeth pushed Stefan against a wall and put the arm in his chest so he couldn't move.

"Listen blood-sucker I don't know why you are here but you're going to leave my sister alone did you hear me?" she said in her bitchy tone. Stefan was _shocked how does she know he was a vampire and how was she strong enough to push him, yes he's only drink blood of animals but he's still a vampire that strength is not human._

"How do you know that I am a vampire? And what are you?" Stefan didn't tried to denied that he was a vampire he could see that she was too sure of what she was saying. She let him go and smiled at him a bit of a sinner smile. _She's so similar to Katherine the only difference is her blue eyes._

"I've been told that you would came, you and your brother but I'm not sure of your intentions. And about me its none of your business but if I was you I'll be careful" she said while looked at his eyes. _Vampires amazing creatures she couldn't lie about it _their bone structure is so perfect every movement is graceful, every word harmonious and they eyes are captivating, just a trap to catch their victims.

"My intentions? Only the best's I promise" he said and looked honest but could she trust? _a little Elizabeth was hiding in a closet when she heard a scream. Was her mother, she opened a little the door in the way were just her could see Elena was too much scared . A man was drinking her blood, he noticed her and looked through her beautiful blue eyes and he simply left. "_You're promises mean nothing to me" was all that Elizabeth manage to say in a husky voice. She continued to walk down the corridor; Stefan followed her trying to keep up with her "She needs me and my brother. She needs protection" he said concern in his voice. "She does have enough protection. We don't need you" she didn't stop, then she felt a arm stopped her, she pushed him against the wall just like before she whispered something and fire appear in her hand. "Don't never touch me again or speak with my sister do you understand?" he could swear that she was scary like hell just like Katherine was and how did she made fire?_ And the investigation starts..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys I'm so so so sorry that I didn't upload its just that my mind was somewhere else :C **

**If you see any gramatic errors I'm really sorry english is not my language . Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The weeks passed quickly in Mystic Fall's and that was defnitly not a good thing for some people. Yupe I'm talking about me , Elizabeth. Elena and Stefan have started dating gladly I'm not the only one who doesn't like him. Bonnie is obvious showing her hate for him , Caroline like always is just jelous . I guess Stefan didn't follow my advice probably he doesn't know what means 'stay away' because in the week after he started dating Elena . I guess is time for making myself more clear .<p>

'Hey' I said to Bonnie and Caroline as elena walked and kissed stefan

'Bye' i continued to walk just trying to ignore the gross scene behind me , Caroline a Bonnie followed me . In our way to the class someone bumped in me !

'What the hell ? Be careful dork' probably that was not the nicest way to say it but elena and stefan or stefelena that was the name the school was callin' them. Stefelena how cliché a couple name. Suddenly a voice broke my toughts .

'I'm sorry but probably you should be the one being careful' he said with a smirk . It couldn't be she tried to close her eyes and think that it was just another nightmare but this was just to real. There he was the men who made her cry for years.

'Damon what are you doing here?' stefan was full of rage was obvius that he tried to hide it but failed miserably.

'Just wanted to see you dear brother' he's voice was full of malice.

'Hello I'm Elena' said elena trying to breake the awkwardness.

'I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore. Pleasure to meet you' he turned his eyes to me and then Elena. I never tought someone could do such a big smirk but apparetly it was possible.

'Twins uh ?' he kept looking at me 'Whats your name beautiful ?'

'Hey Caroline we are late for class . Lets get going' I grabbed Caroline arms ignoring the most gorgeous man in the world.

'You were totally ignored' i could hear stefen say while he was laughing.

'Whats up with you Elizabeth ? He was the hottest guys alive! ' of course caroline had to say something.

'Are you saying just because he's hot I should care?'

'Well yes after all is you we are talkin' about'

'Is that an offense? And he's a complete jerk' I said to quickly

'Most of the guys you dated were complete jerks'

_Shot_ 'End of conversation Caroline' I almost screamed. _It was him , I never been so scared in my life just he's smell made me shiver . I had to be strong , I need a plan ! An awesome plan . I need to crush him. He must have a soft point but what is it ? Wait could it be ? Well, she always had an hand in everything..._my toughts were disturbed by caroline.

'Why are you smiling?' she looked at me like I was a creeper.

'Nothing, nothing at all'.

* * *

><p>'I'm home' Elizabeth screamed while she closed the front door . She got no answer so she started walking to jeremy's room. <em>He's not home what a surprise,<em> I continue my way to elena room I open the door to find elena and stefan making out. _GROSS !_

'Really guys!'

'Never heard of knocking?' sudenly it hits me _she invited him in. No, no, no this wasnt good !_

'Uh can I talk with stefan ?' I can see that she's suspicious and look a bit jelous 'Sure' she leaves the room , I ran a hand trough my hair.

'You know what happens next ' I simply say

'What?'

'You were invited in , you have to die'

'You don't need to do that. You can trust me' he says trying to see through her but it was like look at blank page.

'Thats the question. Can I belive you ?'

'Yes , what can I do to prove you ?'

'Tell me about your brother , Damon' Stefan looked reluctant but he told me everything. He told me who turned them , who helped them and how she destroyed they life . _Like I had predicted it was Katerina. I didn't care about that bitch I always hated her since she visited me and told me about the ritual._

'Thank you so much Stefan you were really useful. Now remember if you hurt my sister I'll stake you even after your dead' she smiled and got out of the room leaving a worried stefan behind.

_It's time for some revenge..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys first of all I just want to say sorry for the long wait but school has been kicking my butt ! I also want to say sorry for the amounts of notification you guys probably got I just didn't remember how to put a new chapter and everything was going wrong ! Sorry ! **

**So be careful with the grammar mistakes again xD , Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Elena is almost living in the salvatore mansion she spend there so much time I wonder if she already has clothes there. It's friday night and I'm so going out and get wasted I just need a partner and I already know who to call.<em>

I take my phone of my pocket and call one of my best friends 'Hey Tyler so tonight new bar ?' I smiled at his excitement, _last week open a new bar in Mystic Falls, people have been telling how amazing it is but with so much vampire-problem I didn't even got out so today was my night_.' Cool see ya at eleven . Yes , yes bye '

My happiness didn't last long 'Guess what !' elena jumped to my room with a huge grin 'what ?' I said bored that make me earn a glare 'I invited people to dinner' _by people she mean Stefan _, I rolled my eyes 'So you invited Stefan whats new , He pratically lives here' she shook her head 'Well yes but I invited Damon too , isn't that great ?' _What ? NO , NO NO ! 'No!_' the anger was too strong to hide it .' C'mon I was thinking that maybe me and stefan could talk and you could socialize with damon ' she did a gest with her fingers in the word socialize. _I could see where she was getting I would have to deal with the brat there was no way that's gonna happen_ 'No way ! Why cant you have dinner at they house ?'

'Elizabeth be nice !' she glared at me 'I don't want to be nice' I start to walk away so I don't need to hear her yelling at me . She starts crying . _Oh no _'You never do nothing for me , this is so important and you don't even help your own sister !' she whined. _I hate when she does that ._

'Ugh , Fine I can try deal with the brat for one night but I'm out at eleven'

'Yes ! Thank you so much your the best sister ever' the fake cry stopped and was replaced with joy little jumps and smiles.

_I need to call stefan I can't let Damon be invited in . I just hope he can help me ..._

_Watching Tv before have to deal with vampires real seemed __appropriate to me but I don't think Elena was actually enjoying having me watching tv a few hours before they arrived because __she just couldn't shut up ._

'Could you be quiet I am watching tv' i said annoyed .

'Why aren't you ready yet ? C'mon go dress yourself I'm finishing cooking !' _she doesn't even know how to cook._

'Oh please buying food and putting her on nice plates doesn't mean you cook her' I said trying to piss her off. She sent me a death glare . _Yupe I'm gonna go now._

'I'm gonna get ready...' I runned to my room but before I close my door I heard her said 'You better hurry up or I'm gonna try sushi on you !' _I don't think so ..._ I walked to the bathroom to take a quicly shower.

After the shower I felt so much better , I choose a black skinny jeans , a black tank top and high-heeled boots. I let my hair lose and applied a bit of make up . I called stefan and he agreed with me and said he would made up a excuse to give to Elena, After being ready I got downstairs .

'Hey so nobody's here yet ?' I sat on the couch while Elena seemed to be freakin' out in the kitchen.

'Its still early' she said walking back and forth. 'Why are you freakin' out then ?'

'Im not freaking out ! But what if he notices that I didn't cook ? And that i bought food already done to my boyfriend , oh my god I'm the worst girlfriend ever'

'Your not the worst girlfriend you just ... kind of are the worst cook ever' I said with a smile . she laughed nervously 'Yeah I really suck at cooking but your no better!' I laughed 'Yeah the only relashionship I have with food is when I'm eating her'

'Well I wouldn't say eating you're more like gobble her' she laughed 'I do not!' elena laughed even harder 'You kind of do' I smiled and rembered my conversation with stefan 'So damon is not going?' she gave a sight 'Well it looks like luck is in your side he have thing to do I guess' with that she left . My smile turned into a smirk and I walked to the living room to try to watch tv before elena started to annoy me again.

Forty minutes later the door bell rang. 'I got it' Elizabeth runned to the door almost knocking elena in the way 'Whats the hurry ? After all is my boyfriend' elena mumbled but she still heard her .

She opened the door and to her relife there was just stefan there 'Hey' he said with a smile 'Hi , so did you get any problem with you-know-who ?' Stefan chuckled at the silly name 'He's damon not voldemort' She was about to retort but Elena came and kissed him .

They sat and started eating but were interrupeted by the bell, Elena looked at Elizabeth with hope that she would got up and opened the door, but she didn't felt like colaborating and just said 'Eating' pointing to her food with the fork, Elena rolled her eyes at stefan laughed a bit . As soon as Elena left to the door, she put a strand of hair behind her ear to try to hear who was at the door, she noticed that stefan was concentrade to do the same.

'uh Hi stefan told you couldn't came' I heard elena said and my eyes shot to stefan just to see he was already on his way to the door so did I .

'Come in , please' They were too late in the moment they got there he was already with a foot inside and a smirk playing on his lips 'Well hello brother' he said to stefan and then turned to elizabeth ' and evil twin' she glare at him and his smirk only grew wider.

_Damon spend all dinner talking about stefan to elena , you should have seen stefan in baby , you should have seen him in our first anniversary , he wasn't that good looking , blah blah blah . If he was my brother I would have staked him during his sleep. Besides pissing stefan off he sent me smirks and did that eye thing he does with the eyes all the time , He was so getting on my nerves ! But I needed to be smart probably stefan wouldn't have told him about me , so to him I was just a human , I needed information ._

After dinner I walked to the kitchen to put the plates in the washing machine , Stefan and Elena were on the living room talking about something probably boring and Damon seemed to like my solitude and followed me . Before I knew I felt someone behind my back , someone so close , too close . 'Need help?' he said in a low voice that almost made me shiver but the worst thing was that she could feel his breath in her ear. 'Not from you' she said in a cold voice.

'Ouch , so many love' he's chest was against her back , she picked up a stack of plates and quickly turned, so her face was right in front of his chest . She paralysed and tried so hard to not to look at his eyes but she couldn't the will was so strong so she quicly stealed a brief glance. He notice that and smirked 'Wanna help ? Great' she said putting the stack of plates between them do try to give herself a bit of personal looked at the clock it was almost eleven , she opened her mouth to warn elena she was leaving but elena knew her too well 'I know Elizabeth, go on' she said from the living room , elizabeth smiled and left a confuse Damon Salvatore behind , but he quickly followed her 'Where are you going?' his voice was pure coriousity 'That's none of your business' she spatted, she took her cell phone from the pocket and called tyler 'Hey are you on you're way here?', 'I'm almost here , can't you wait a second ?' she rolled her eyes and looked at Damon who wasn't even trying to pretend that he wasn't listening the conversation 'No I'm having a problem with a brat, just hurry up!' she ended the call to don't need to answer tyler questions.

'That wasn't very nice of you' his breath was again in her ear and she could feel his chest muscles on her back again.

'You really need to understand the definition of personal space' she said air quoting the last two words. He put his hand high in surrender but the smirk never left her face. Suddenly the bell rang. _Oh God save by the bell._

She walked to the door and opened it , Tyler was on the other side . She smirked 'Thank god. I'm just gonna get my bag' she runned upstairs to her room.

She got downstair with her head high ignoring Damon on the way . She got in Tyler's car, because she had crushed her on the first day of school and elena recused to let her drive her car . She hoped that tonight was going to be a great night ... but was it ?

* * *

><p>Isabella95 - <strong>thank you so much for your review ! And I'm glad your liking just keep reading with me until the end .<strong>

**Guys remember Review ! Thank you all :)**


End file.
